1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for coordinate generation and to an orientation device that generates coordinates of target points using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional light gun 8 for a video game system 9. The conventional light gun 8 includes an image sensor 82 and a timer 81. The video game system 9 further includes a display 91 and a game controller 92. The display 91 includes a cathode-ray tube screen 910 that presents images through interlace scanning. The game controller 92 is installed with gaming software. The light gun 8 is connected electrically and transmits coordinate signals to the game controller 92, which then responds by controlling progress of the game, including presentation of images on the screen 910 of the display 91.
The conventional method for coordinate generation using the aforementioned conventional light gun 8 includes the following steps:
a) aiming the light gun 8 at a target point 911 on the screen 910 of the display 91, and operating the light gun 8 such that the image sensor 82 is able to capture an aimed part of the image presented on the screen 910 of the display 91 and such that the timer 81 is able to determine the scanning time at which the target point 911 is scanned with reference to the presentation of the image on the screen 910 of the display 91; and
b) determining the coordinates of the target point 911 with reference to the scanning time determined in step a).
The aforementioned method is disadvantageous since it is applicable only for displays that employ interlace scanning technique.